


A Moment For Us

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Loving Marriage, M/M, Pampering, alone time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just us</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment For Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeFreeBeHappyA012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeFreeBeHappyA012/gifts).



> Hey guys, so this a gift fic for BeFfreeBeHappyA012 it's her birthday today and I wanted to gift her something. Honey, you are a wonderful friend, and I'm so glad we met. You're one of the nicest people I've ever met, I hope you're having a wonderful birthday. *sends you hugs and gifts* Con-crit is always welcome. Enjoy

Loki had wanted to spend more time with Thor; lately it had become quite the mission to achieve this. They had both been so busy, now he was going to take matters into his own hands.

Finally Thor had come back from a long meeting; he was truly exhausted when he walked back into their chambers to find Loki waiting for him.

"Darling, I thought you had another meeting today" Thor said surprised to see Loki.

"I canceled it, I wanted to be with you before I forget what you look like" Loki said pulling Thor close.

"Oh my Loki, I missed you too, it has been too long hasn't it?" he said.

"Yes, too long" Loki said as they shared a soft kiss.

"Sweet Loki" Thor whispered and then hissed he felt his back telling him it wasn't pleased with wearing his armor all day.

"Come my love, I'll take care of you" Loki said as he helped Thor take off his armor.

"Thank you my darling" Thor said feeling much better after they had taken off his armor.

Loki led him to their bed, and laid his husband down he looked so tired in need of some well deserved pampering.

Thor gave a groan of approval as Loki began to massage his back; it felt so good being pampered like this.

"Loki, you truly have a golden touch" Thor whispered.

"It is only because of you my golden love" Loki said placing soft kisses all over Thor's shoulder blades.

Thor purred in content, it truly had been too long since they managed to find a moment alone.

"Turn around my Thor" Loki asked softly.

Thor turned around and gazed lovingly into his husband's eyes.

Loki smiled warmly as he let his hands glide over Thor's broad chest; he leaned down kissing Thor's jaw line and feeling his arms wrap around his waist.

"We truly should spend more time together, I have missed you greatly" Thor said as Loki ran his fingers through his hair.

"From now on, we shall my Thor, I missed you too; now let us catch up as they say on Midgard" Loki said huskily and brushed his lips against Thor's.

Thor opened his lips invitingly to deep and eager kisses, which he gladly gave back. He was going to cancel some of his morning meetings tomorrow; after all he needed to properly thank his husband.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
